Fade Away
by princessofdeathanddespair
Summary: Dead Master is lost. High school AU, DM/BRS, DM/Chariot. TRIGGER WARNING
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the beginning of the end1a

Ded Master wandered through the crowded halls of the high school wielding her syth as she wandered. She stopped. She saw her biffle Black rock shooter appaching.

"Wassup Blackie' she called out to her best friend balck Roc shotter. 'hey,' said blackie. 'whats up?"

Ded Master signed. "Well." She said. "Not much. I'm ok I guess. What about u?" "oh Im alright. Bye"

BRS left. Dead master sighed as she watched her wallk away. Her fine ass coneelded in her sexxi booty shorts swayd gently in the breeze. Her cannon made her look even shorter then she was alreddy because she was reaaly super cute.

"Wow... honto ni kawaii desu…" she signed as she watched her. "I wish I was as beautifull as brs."

Strength than pounced on her! 'BAKA!?' she yelled whiel rubbing DMs boobs. DM told her to stop, even though the boob rubbing was giving her a hard on even though she was a girl. Strength's powerfull arms surrounded her. "You are such a dyke!~" she yelled.

"omfg, stop bein such a homophobe!11! she yelled. "besides I don't even like brs in that way."

"omg you so do!' 'no I don't!'

The two of them waked to class dtogether arguing the hole way.

They sat down at their chairs as the teacher named black Gold Saw entered the classrom. "evry body!' she shoutd! 'listen up! We have to learn about tragic romance in English class today. It is important that you learn about romeo and Julliet and how they were in love but they couldn't be together because of there famlys.'

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

It was the bell. Dead master grgabbed her sythe and her school books and left the room. Strength coulndt get thru the door becoz her giant hands were to big! Insted she jumped out the window andglided down to the car park. dead master was all alone wen she went too her locker.

An there stood… BALCK EROCK SHOTTER!

"hey' she said.

"hey' I replied shyly. I was very nervous because I like her in that way if you know what I mean (wink!).

'so anyway I was wondering if u could maybe cum with me to dinner with me tonite?"

I gasped! "HAI! That'd be great! I will see you there!'

Cool' brs then she walked away.

I went too the car park and got into the car.

When I got home, I was tried from wakling to much so I headed to the kichen to get a drink of coke. But before she could, she saw chariot, her roommate lying on the floor!

'oh no! she cried. RUOK?/?'

Chariot moaned, her forehead dripping withsweet. 'im fine I just fell over when i was tri ing to reach the macaroons! Who the hell put them in the top cupboard! My legs hurt a lot now and I think I punctured a lung.'

Come to think of it, there was some blood on the floor where my freind lay.

"oh sorry that was m fault.' She said.

'that's okay' Chariot said, "can you help me to bed though? I'm tired"

"Sure thing." I picked her up with some struggle. She noticed my arms skaking with her wait under her wait.

"gee DM, you totes need to work out more if you can't even pick me up!' she giggled. "I only weight 90lbs!"

DM froze. Almost dropped chariot in her surprise1. What was that? She asked. How is that possible whne I way 145lbs!"

I dunno maybe youre just fat! Hee hee!"

Ded Mastre then yelled at chariot for calling her tiubby even tho she was just joking in De's rage she did not unerdtand the joke!

She ran out of the room in tears! She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and used it to butter some toast because she wanted to binge eat because she was so sad and felt so fat.

She cried while ate the toast, her salting tears spreading acros the bred leike penut butter and jelly. She glanced at the knife sadly with contmetp. She piked up the nife. 'myeb just maybe if I bleed enough I will lose weight.s it's so unfair. Why can't I be pretty like brs or bgs? Or cute leik chariot or strength?

She picked upt eh knife and pulled it across her wrist ike it was her sythe. The blood welled up on her wrist and it overflowed like a river. It's just so unfair!

At that moment, chariot wheeled into the room. 'I smell toast! Dead master? Lol, more like Bread Master!"

But then she saw teh blood on the floor and de collapsed on the floor just like chariot herself was before!

"DEAD MASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she screamed.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The fallen darkness

The next mourning dead master woke up in hospital. She looked around. 'what happened?" she asked herself. "you tried to kil your self!" came a voice it was chariot. "you should b more carfeull.'

"yeah I guess you're right…." "lets go home." "okay"

So they went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The next day school, dead master was accompanioned by Chariot because she was on suiced wach. She aslo couldnt use her sithe becayse she tried to suicde herself. Every one was starring at her andshe was felling very selfconshious. Dead Master was abot to cry because she felt so sad. chariot whsiperd to her: tits okay dm, they just dont understand.

Dm smiled. Thanks Char."

All of a sudden she saw black rok Shootrer.!

She blushed. BRS came up to her and said: hey DM wassup? I herd what happened. Are you ok/"

"im fine…."

"good" then the bell rang. But she said wait odn't go I need to talk to you. You missed our date so do you want to go again sometime?/"

"SURE! I SAID.

We went to class it was englihs we were greeted by our teacher BGS. Strength and I started working on out assignment for English we were writing a sad story about a romantic. All of a sudeen I felt reely sad abecause I coodl relate to teh caracter who was the main character becase we both had a love in some one who we couldnt b w/. BRS is realy super hot and I was so fat and ugly but rally I wasn't I just thought I was because I have an eating disorder.

Strength tried to comfort me but I was stil lsad. I crieed all the way home until I saw brs and she was looking at me like 'wtf happened'

And that made me cry more because I swa so anorexick. But she ran up to me and held me in her strong arms. And sll of a sudeen we were kissing and making out with tougne ad everything. It was really super great and wa making me horny. Then she grabbed one of my boobs and started to rubunea by bra. I got all hot tinthat face and red. She wichperd my name and I started to stop crying because se made me feel loved and nto anoresick. All of a sudden she pulled off my uniform and we started to have hot lesbian sex. She touched my down there and I was all wet and I had an orgasm and so did she while we ewere rubbing our girl parts together. Then we went home and chariot was not there so we did it again and again until suddenly:

'OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING/?!'

IT WAS CHARIOT!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people this is the next chpter of my ff fade away.. i haent updted four a wille coz of shcool but i am bak.

i furgt to worn u abut the last chapter becuae it has sex it it, so if u were off ended by dat den im sozzys. anways, i hop u leik this chapter and if yo aer a hater then stop revieweing :( it's reely anooying to read those reveids even tho i get niece ones to. english isn't my first lanyguage, so im trying my best ok?  
anyay next chap:

Chapter 3: a compliceted sitaution...

BRS AND DM LOOKED UP TOO SEE CHARIOT AND SHE WAS STARING LIEK OMGWTF IS GOIN ON HER?!1  
"ITS NOT WAT IT LOKS LEIK YELLED DEAD MSTER EMBAREEDS BECAUSE SHE WAS NAKED.  
'why are you having sexxi fun times with her?" what about me? she cried!  
wait what do you mean what about you? 'i men thet this hole temi i heve loved u dm!'  
dm gapsed! 'u live me?' 'yea i sodo' 'omg'  
BRS then got up and elft the rom becaus it was gtting awkward no wait dont go yelled dm so she difnt' go she waited.  
'if you love me y didnt'youteel me/?/?'  
i wsatoo shy!'  
okay, well, lets jsut leave and go on a date then.! all 3 of us! it'll be heaps cool! okay!

so they went. it was pretty good eventho theyg ot a heeps of stares liek the fuck/? because they wer in a lez 3some. whne they got back home brs and dm started making out and then charito joined it. they stared to strop and then the hda sex with 3 dildods. it felt god. dm was hjappy until she rememerd with regret that she was anorskic. she suddenlt started too cries just as she got an orgasm, and chariot pulled the dildo out and asked what s wrong?  
but dm jsut kept crying and chariot and brs decided they that need to do somthing abot ded master;s issues...


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy gus, im realy sory abut the no-upadting thing, I've bin rly bisy latly ok? So I will try 2 upload heaps moar in the futre!

allso, I jstu want ed 2 say that I got a revew taht maed me a little bit sad…. U want 2 now what iit said?/ it said: kill urself. That made me rly upset coz this stoy is abut pretocting the peple u care abut,a dn stoping any sicudal thots. So I thing taht u shoold stop saying dose things, k? im acutaly prety good at wrting, and i have a rly god imagenation. and i dunt see yo doing anybetter.

anywway, sory abuot taht her is the stroy...

Chaeptr 4: how could yo do dis to em/?/

the grils comforted her tuntil she was not crying naymor. they said 'oh that's a relif,,and telled her that they loved her alot. she noded andwus liek 'k'.

tehn chariot and brs left to talk in private: 'what are we gona do?' said bs. 'i dunno, how about we just saty with her to make sure she is ok?' 'k' 'lets go back in she migh kil herself' (reviewer thats for u :( coz ur so mean. othe r rviewas ily :) anyhway, tey went bck inside and found her lying on da floar cryng even more D: oh no!

tey held her an strocked her hair until she was all better and then tey said that they would be staying the night. ok said dm, i wil set u some matresses so that you can sleep. hai wakata.

then once the matreses were set up, they sat donw to paly truth or dar. ok said chariot. 'truth or dare black rock shotter?' 'uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... dare.' 'hmmmm...i kno, i drae u 2 kiss dm on teh bewb!' 'thats lame, we alreddy had sexxi fun times with her so hy is that bad?' 'shut up and do it, chicken!' 'k'

leening down , she lifted up dm's shit and presed her wram lips to her chest. 'oooooooh'

'trth or dare, dm?" uh. truth?'

whcih of us do youliek better? wwwwwwwwwat how can u ask som thing lieik taht of course i like u both the same, but if i had to choose id choose brs deffo cuz i loved her since i was liek 12 yrs old. wow thatnks a lot said charito and stormed out.

OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE ! THIS IS ALL UR FAUT BRS WHYD U ASK TAHT QESTIN ENYWay?

teh too sat out to find their missing lover wit dred in their hearts.

redd and review!


End file.
